テンプレート:Daily test
}}} - 1) mod 3) = 0 | Skill Point Accumulator | Leveler }}}} }}} - 1) mod 4}} | 0 = Daily Dodger | 1 = Daily Reviver | 2 = Condition Applier | 3 = Condition Remover }}}} }}} - 1) mod 31}} | 0 | 4 | 8 | 12 | 16 | 20 | 22 | 24 | 28 = Condition Remover | 1 | 5 | 9 | 11 | 13 | 17 | 21 | 25 | 26 | 29 = Skill Interrupter | 2 | 14 | 18 | 30 = Daily Reviver | 3 | 6 | 7 | 10 | 15 | 19 | 23 | 27 = Daily Dodger }}}} }}} - 1) mod 31}} | 0 = Personal Story Completer | 1 = Daily Activity Participation | 2 = Daily Fractal Runner | 3 = Maguuman Killer | 4 = Ambient Killer | 5 = Costume Brawl Champion | 6 = Daily Champion Slayer | 7 = Krytan Killer | 8 = Daily Laurel Vendor | 9 = Daily Veteran Slayer | 10 = Daily Kill Variety | 11 = Karma Spender | 12 = Ascalonian Killer | 13 = Story Dungeon Completer | 14 = Daily Puzzle Jumper | 15 = Daily Aquatic Slayer | 16 = Dungeon Completer | 17 = Shiverpeaks Killer | 18 = Daily Feast | 19 = Event Mentor | 20 = Daily Laurel Vendor | 21 = Daily Fractal Runner | 22 = Orrian Killer | 23 = Daily Group Event Completer | 24 = Personal Story Completer | 25 = Daily Activity Participation | 26 = Daily Champion Slayer | 27 = Daily Puzzle Jumper | 28 = Daily Kill Variety | 29 = Event Mentor | 30 = Daily Veteran Slayer }}}} }}} - 1) mod 5}} | 0 = Daily WvW World Ranker | 1 = Daily WvW Caravan Disruptor | 2 = Daily WvW Land Claimer | 3 = Daily WvW Tower Capturer | 4 = Daily WvW Camp Capturer }}}} }}} mod 2) = 1 | PvP Daily Captures | PvP Daily Player Kills }}}} }} }| table = style="max-width:900px" - ! style="width:180px" Name ! style="width:185px" Objective ! Description - Has achievement category::Daily (achievements) | mainlabel=- | ?Has canonical name | ?Has achievement page | ?Has achievement tiers | ?Has game description | link = none | format = template | template = Daily table row }} |\n -\n}} } | row = - }} Usage This template automatically displays the achievements for the current day based on the recurring 14-day cycle for PvE and 30-day cycle for WvW, resetting on the first day of every month. Parameters ; unnamed parameter 1 : Day of month. Displays achievements for the specific date, rather than for the current day. ; format : Determines output format. Default is a table showing achievement name, objective, and description. Setting format = row will output a table row containing only the achievement names. Example See also * Daily * Daily/Table Category:Table formatting templates